nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide characters
This is a list of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide characters. Main characters 'Ned Bigby' - Devon Werkheiser Ned is the main character who started the guide after walking into the girls bathroom at a young age. He is usually getting into trouble with his friends Moze and Cookie. Ned has been neighbors with Mose his whole life. His dream girl is Suzie Crabgrass, but she moves to Santa Ana and then he starts to like Moze, Moze also begins to like Ned. His dream girl has to be funny, have a good smile and attitude qualitys that fit moze. He usually turns to Gordy, the school's janitor, for advice on girls and guy stuff. 'Jennifer Mosely' - Lindsey Shaw Jennifer goes by the name of "Moze" because Ned called her that in first grade to avoid confusion from the other three Jennifers in the class. She was usually trying to break away from Ned and Cookie in the hope of getting a girl best friend in the early part of the show, season one mainly. She eventually became best friends with her worst enemy - Suzie Crabgrass. She eventually becomes friends with many people after becoming friends with Cookie and Ned. She is a volleyball jock and has set the most school records, including one for the most school records. She's usually the one Ned and Cookie come to for favors. 'Simon Nelson-Cook' - Daniel Curtis Lee Simon goes by the name "Cookie", since his last name is "Cook". He is a computer genius, with his own micro-computer in his glasses. He is able to hack into the school's database, and this often comes in handy. Along with his computer glasses, he has "printer-pants". Cookie is seen as goofy, helpful, and occasionally charming. He is somewhat of a nerd, and is shown to have a crush on Lisa Zemo in season 3. Cookie continually tries to get Lisa to go out with him in the third season, and finally does so in the series finale. Primary Characters 'Gordy' - Daran Norris He is the 40-year-old janitor at Polk and almost never does his job, although the school is normally not visibly dirty. If there is a big mess to clean up, Gordy always gives the excuse "I'll let the night guy get it." 'Suzie Crabgrass' - Christian Serratos Ned's crush and Moze's archenemy, but later best friend. Ned's dream girl since fourth grade. 'Billy Loomer' - Kyle Swann The leader of a trio of bullies at Polk Middle School. He has a crush on Jennifer Mosely. 'Jerry "Crony"' - Matthew "Teo" Olivares One of Loomer's friends, who aids him in bullying. Although he tries to hide it, he is very good at sewing. 'Coconut Head' - Rob Pinkston A geeky friend of Ned, Moze, and Cookie. No viewer knows his real name. His nick name is based off his hairdo, which his mom gave him, which looks like a coconut. 'Martin Qwerly' - Tylor Chase Another geeky friend of Ned, Cookie, and Moze. He's extremely optimistic and is always seen talking, usually insanely fast. 'Lisa Zemo' - Rachel Sibner An allergenic who is often seen with a nasal decongestant in the first two seasons. 'Missy Meaney' - Carlie Casey A popular girl in school that takes an interest in Ned during season 3. 'Faymen Phorchin - Vinicius Machado' Moze's crush and eventually her boyfriend in the third season until he leaves to play pro-soccer. 'Evelyn Kwong' - Michelle Kim Studious student who likes competition within her courses. Initially interested in Cookie. Seth becomes smart after dating Evelyn. 'The Weasel - Vanessa the Weasel' A strange weasel that runs around the school. Secondary Characters 'Seth Powers' - Alex Black The clueless and basketball obsessed boy of Moze's dreams in the seasons 1 and 2, who suddenly became smart after going out with Evelyn Kwong. 'Claire Sawyer' She is the "future lawyer" of the school who represents students at Polk. 'Buzz' One of Loomer's bullie pals. He only talked once in the whole series. In the "Volunteering" episode. 'The Huge Crew' They are a group of girl bullies in the school led by Doris Trembley. They strongly dislike Billy Loomer and his friends, and they love Ned to the point of obssession. 'Le-Forger' (Martin Qwerly) He is a student at Polk who forges phony notes for students in exchange for a box of coconut Macaroons. He speaks in a fake French accent and uses a lighting effect in his "office" so that nobody can see his face. 'Spencer' - Corbin Bleu A student a Polk who is very good at acting. He speaks with an accent and dreams of being a Hollywood star. 'The Scoop' - Vincent Martella He appears mostly in the first season. The scoop is the school's journalist and photographer. See Also {{Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Category:Characters